


总角之交 Intimacy Of Infansy

by CUOcuoCUO



Category: British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Teenagers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CUOcuoCUO/pseuds/CUOcuoCUO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他们俩各自对童年的零星记忆充斥着故乡繁复的地名儿，这些东西就像岩石上湿漉漉的青苔一样四散展开着，不容忽视，但你绝不会故意地去想起它。时间就是这么个样子的一件事情，无声无息地造就你，融进你的骨血里，所有的琐碎都切实地存在着——经历造就人。对于他们俩来说，童年都已经很远很远了，可有时候又非常的近，近得难以名状。</p><p> </p><p>  Martin和Benedict起初都没有意识到，他们在很早之前就遇见过对方了。</p><p> </p><p>  不止一次。</p>
            </blockquote>





	总角之交 Intimacy Of Infansy

**Author's Note:**

> 故事设定是这样，一切都按照二位的原本生活来，但是二位早在很小的时候就见到过彼此了。
> 
> 也有可能会半路变成什么鬼剧情，这个风险还是有的，万一我脑子忽然又不正常了呢？有几位朋友还是知道我路数的。
> 
> （请不要把英文题目往邪恶的方向想好吗，我做人还是有良知的。）
> 
> NC17可能会有，因为这是个比较大的坑可能要填很久，虽然现在嗑潮缺的朋友并不很多还是希望大家有什么想说的尽管说（。我是一个多么实在的人啊，说到这里眼泪都要下来了。【
> 
> 你们知道吗,据说只要点KUDO,自家CP就会HE,我试过,是真哒!

奥尔德肖特区出了个名人。这个愁眉苦脸的小孩儿尴尬的表情被印在了本地报纸上，手里拿着壁球球拍。他看起来像是在太阳底下被晒得快睁不开眼了——没人在乎，他是个壁球的好苗子，人人都这么说。

他走路总习惯把手臂摆开，双手微微握着拳。Martin下意识地把重心放在脚跟的位置，这让他的转向动作看上去像个军人。小伙子们都喜欢在嘴上叼根烟卷儿倚在巷子口冲走过的女孩子们吹口哨，他不喜欢这么干。那纯粹是无意义的消磨时间，况且因为哮喘的病根儿他不太能抽烟。在很长一段时间里他穿着乐福鞋和格子衬衫，一有空就会到音像店里逛逛。

 

“Marvin Gaye，实在很棒。”在很长一段时间以后他坐在沙发上一下下地摸着枕在自己大腿上那个毛茸茸的脑袋，“我希望在我的葬礼上能循环播放sexual healing。”毛茸茸的脑袋转了一下，捧着一盒麦丽素的手伸到Martin脖子跟前。他伸手拿出几颗猝不及防地塞进Ben的嘴里，看着嘴里塞得满满当当的男人呜呜地大声抗议着一边大笑起来。“不过这好像也不是我能主宰得了的啊，对吧？”

 

同样让人难忘的还有波特切斯特城堡里的垂钓，Martin还记得年幼的自己迷迷糊糊地拉着妈妈的裙摆，长长的刘海儿挡住刺眼的阳光。城堡恢弘又肃穆，他还记得教堂高高的天花板上交叉错综着的金色梁纹，玻璃上一块块儿彩色和粗粗的边缘线拼凑出的人像看不出是个什么表情。

在他很小的时候父母分开了，他选择跟爸爸一块儿生活。那个时候他还很小，只是不愿意参与母亲和另外一个男人的生活，那挺怪的，他总觉得不好受。爸爸会带他去玛丽露丝博物馆，那在朴茨茅斯。他甚至不记得里头那些沉船遗骸对年幼的他来说究竟有多么的巨大。“反正很大，陈旧不堪。看着有趣又悲凉。”

Martin的腿起初有点儿跛，随着年龄的增长，骨骼畸形越来越明显。他不得不接受髋骨手术，无聊地躺在医院里头的床上看着窗户外的树被太阳镀上一层细细的金边儿，浓郁得化不开的绿色像一层有细碎豁口的剪影——铺在窗户之后，天空之前。反正离他很远，记不太清了。

 

 

 

西萨赛克斯的草地相当无垠，Benedict印象深刻。每天他所期待的就是放学之后钻进哪个神秘的灌木丛里来场探险，或者把一艘小船推进池塘里，接着几个小男孩儿咯咯地笑着一边推搡着，踏着池塘边儿湿漉漉的茅草跑开。那可真是他人生中最快乐的一段时光。后来他在哈罗公学待了整整六年——可不是非常好玩儿，不过倒也说得上有意思。妈妈寄来的包裹里有绣着自己名字的衬衫和小贴纸，贴纸就像硬通货一样——可以用来和同学们交换，当然了，只有男同学。他们戴着硬草帽，站成队列高声唱着《四十年来》，歌词无味而老套，就像自打维多利亚时期开始就没再洗过的汗衫。Ben还记得自己总会不小心把白衬衫弄脏，他不得不把深蓝色的西装外套领子合得拢一些。

 

他们俩各自对童年的零星记忆充斥着故乡繁复的地名儿，这些东西就像岩石上湿漉漉的青苔一样四散展开着，不容忽视，但你绝不会故意地去想起它。时间就是这么回事情，无声无息地造就你，融进你的骨血里，所有的琐碎都切实地存在着——经历造就人。对于他们俩来说，童年都已经很远很远了，可有时候又非常的近，近得难以名状。

 

Martin和Benedict起初都没有意识到，他们在很早之前就遇见过对方了。

不止一次。

 

\----------------------1---------------------

 

Benedict被风刮起窗帘拂动的声响惊醒了，他废了好大的劲儿保持平衡并穿上自己的家居拖鞋，走到自己的书桌边手脚并用地爬上凳子，把下巴搁在桌面上往窗户外头看去。窗户外面儿的世界都被撒上了一层厚厚的糖霜，黑乎乎的楼宇和道路边的栏杆无一例外。男孩儿的眼睛大大地睁开，睫毛尖儿几乎要戳着眉毛下缘。

“哇——哦！”Benedict完全被新奇的世界给惊呆了，谁会有那么多的糖霜撒得到处都是呢，这个人肯定很慷慨，说不定是个蛋糕店的人。这个人可能来自蛋糕店吗？多少个人才能把糖霜撒得这么的——满，看起来好多。窗户外面深深的颜色就像蓝色和黑色搅和在了一块儿，星星是黄色的，他敢肯定星星是黄色的。

妈妈的双手从腋窝伸过将Benedict抱起，毫不留情地打断了他的思考。

直到盖上自己的被子，Benedict嘴里还一直发出着“snooooow”“sssssnooooowwww”这样的音节。他总算知道这些东西是什么了，不是糖霜，是雪——而且会冷冷的。在闭上眼睛之前他扭头看了一眼书桌上叠好的毛线开衫，圆圆的纽扣一半儿是亮的一半儿很暗。“snow，”Benedict闭上眼睛。“snooow。”

 

葬礼上飘起了薄薄的雪，很薄。碎碎的白点落在Martin小小的黑色尼龙西装外套上，和他长至耳边的浅金色刘海儿上，他的睫毛上。然后雪化了，轻不可察地让眼皮儿感觉凉凉的。他手里攥着自己的帽子，另一只手被妈妈攥着。妈妈戴了手套，是那种缎子和蕾丝交互缝合的手套。他很想哭，他明白爸爸再也不会有了，但是他又不想哭。哥哥们都哭得很伤心，这让他觉得如果他不哭就能显得坚强一点儿。Martin心里想着自己没事儿，自己会很好。没有了爸爸也得活下去，对不对？悲伤让人就表现得跟失去了一切似的——这种行为不好。至于是为什么不好，他也说不出来。

所有人都摸着他的脸蛋儿，哈气让他不停地闭着眼睛然后又睁开。他试图告诉所有人自己很好，自己一点儿事都没有。Martin带着礼貌的笑意接受着拥抱，试着用力度告诉所有人自己安然无恙。

雪变得越来越小，到了最后看起来就像被风无意吹起的几粒浮尘。窗帘的流苏呆呆的靠在窗户玻璃上，一动也不动。Martin一边慢慢地叠着自己的衬衫，把装着鞋子的盒子塞进行李箱。壁球拍就塞在箱子的缝隙里，几乎和箱子差不多长。他希望自己的哮喘不会带来太多麻烦，爸爸经常抽烟，这总是让他的症状变本加厉——现在爸爸不在了。一想到这回事儿总会让他非常不自在，他试图摆脱这种巨大的悲伤和惶恐，这些东西就像黏糊糊的桐油一样让他没法呼吸，他使劲地呼吸，大口大口地喘了起来，弯下腰扶着膝盖。

行李箱很沉，几乎比他自己还要沉。妈妈的新家看起来还不错，相当不错。Martin一直都很喜欢妈妈，他努力地让自己去想这没什么大不了的。

 

他很好，他一点儿事都没有。

 

妈妈说要去伦敦买些东西，问问他要不要一块儿去。他不知道买什么东西得跑到伦敦，妈妈说要在那住几天。伦敦在他心里似乎一直挺远，70英里——他可没多少概念。

 

 

海德公园里头的积雪被踩出一个个咖啡色的脚印儿，跟土没什么两样。Benedict无聊极了，长椅上的木头还是有点儿凉，他把手套摘掉，掌心摁在椅面上，被凉意惊得抖着吸了口气。“亲爱的，不用跟长椅握手了好吗？”妈妈和Una阿姨大笑着给Benedict戴上了手套。两个女人咯咯地笑着，眼睛始终充满了喜爱地盯着他瞧。他攀上妈妈的手臂，示意她把热巧克力的杯盖儿掀开。

 

Martin随着妈妈从裁缝那儿走出来，他觉得裙撑看起来像教堂的穹顶——从外面看过去像。真是冷极了，他弯腰把袜筒往上提了提。呢子大衣一直长到膝盖以下，看起来多少有点儿拖沓，是哥哥的。Tim自从喜欢上了玩儿乐队就不再穿料子这么笨重的衣服了，天知道他会有多冷。刚才弯腰的时候大衣下摆沾上了一点儿脏雪，Martin扭过身子掸了掸。他晃晃脑袋，头发随着晃动轻薄地在空中张开成扇形。去公园逛逛兴许是个好主意，但愿吧。他想念自己的房间，里头有Tim的乐器（他丢下不要的），还有被子和壁球拍。或许他能回去好好地擦一擦自己的鞋，妈妈刚才买了一些看起来像是皮具护理工具之类的东西。

他们从东北角的看起来像是用大理石雕镂的石拱门前头走过，Martin的妈妈指给他看“演讲者之角”——谁会站在木箱子上慷慨激昂啊？Martin摇摇头走开了。周围尽是高级住宅和富丽堂皇的饭店，再往远处看有一大块空旷，可能是驯马场之类的地方吧，Martin也不太懂什么是驯马场，他知道什么是马，什么是场地，但是驯马场这个概念太为难还不到八岁的他了。他现在只想坐下喝点儿什么热的东西，顺便好好的清理一下大衣下摆。沾上的脏雪可能已经在下摆化开成了褐色的一片水渍，好在大衣是深色的，Martin心里想着，接过妈妈递来的热巧克力，往长椅上走去。

“我想坐在这儿，”Martin并了并双腿，“走得有点儿累了。”妈妈走过来牵过他的手一起坐下，在他坐下之前妈妈用手扫了扫椅面上可能存在的残雪。

他扭过头，旁边的长椅上坐着两个妇人和一个小孩儿，那个小孩儿比他要小上很多。他没说话，扭过脑袋正视前方。

Martin刚把热巧克力的盖子打开，他的鼻子和视线一并埋进了杯里，耳旁传来妈妈惊喜的嗤笑声。“你好——”

 

他把杯子放下，舔了舔上唇余下的热巧克力，眼前是一个看起来刚会走路的男孩儿，金色的稀疏的头发打着卷儿，冲妈妈伸出手。妈妈轻轻地笑着握了握，接着男孩儿把手伸向自己。

男孩儿的眼睛颜色和他的苍白肤色比起来要出彩得多，Martin看着这双小小的却像是有无限光彩的眼睛。他不知道该怎么去形容这个颜色——肯定是和其他人不一样的，他看一眼就知道了。

 

 

“你好——”Benedict坚定不移地认为，握手是最基本的礼仪。

\------------------2-------------------

 

Martin在三个女人充满爱意的笑声里和这个小孩子握了握手，有点儿莫名其妙的。他翘起一边的嘴角捏了捏软乎乎的那只小手——小孩子的手总这么软吗？指甲盖儿也小小的，关节处纹路很少。把这只小小软软的手掌放开后他的目光随着男孩儿小小的毛线开衫回到了旁边的长椅上，两个美丽的妇人抱着他亲了起来。妈妈开始和那两位妇人攀谈，从天气到皮鞋，但是忘了问那个小男孩儿的名字。

Martin起身朝那个长椅走过去，仰起头看着被抱在怀里的Benedict，“你叫什么名字？”他的眼睛逗趣地睁得溜圆，满意地看着小男孩儿被逗得咯咯笑起来。

“Benny——”男孩儿开口了，接着皱着眉头把眼睛闭上，就像忘了什么似的，眼睫毛铺在下眼睑上呼扇着。“Benedict，”这个妇人看起来像孩子的妈妈，鼻尖儿的线条简洁果断地和人中连在一起。“你今年几岁了，Benedict？”男孩儿笑嘻嘻地伸出两个手指，看起来就像是在宣告胜利。

“你叫什么名字，亲爱的？”另一个妇人开口了。她的头发不像Benedict的妈妈那样长，烫成了很时髦的样子，发卷拢到耳后。她们都有一双很大很漂亮的眼睛，他注意到。

 

“Martin，我七岁。”Martin微笑着回答，摸了摸自己大衣上的扣子。他看了一眼男孩儿，“比你大五岁——”长长的故意拖着的语调让三个大人复又笑了起来。

 

Benedict猛地一晃脑袋，他感觉到好像有什么凉凉的小东西落在了自己脸上，接着他抬起头使劲地冲空气眨眨眼。“snooow——”他不停地喊起来，嘴角大大地咧开。Martin举起手在空中停顿了一会儿，“确实又下雪了，”他说，皱了皱鼻子。“好在不是很大。”

 

雪花儿稀落得像是被零星吹起的碎纸屑，随着风有时候打着转儿，有时候直直地落在地上和人的身上。Benedict伸出手，掌心向上不停地晃动着，样子看起来像是想要接到所有的雪花。

 

Martin回到了家，踮起脚试图把大衣挂在衣帽架上，折戟于自己的身子还不够长这一物理事实。他把衣服搭在椅背上，考虑着到底要不要彻底清洁一下——只是下摆有点儿脏了，而且整件衣服很显然太过厚重。而单独为了一件大衣麻烦洗衣服的工人可能不太合适。最后他还是决定把衣服交给专门负责这件事儿的人，他起身轻轻把双脚来回跺了跺。

在坚信礼上他给自己选的坚振圣名是Christopher，这是一个殉道者的名字。这个名字的主人贯穿了不少传奇故事，是旅人的主保，曾背着小基督渡过浅滩。瞻礼在七月二十五日。所以，现在他是Martin John Christopher Freeman了，对于天主教环境里长大的他来说这事儿还是挺让人鼓舞的。现在他的名字里多了个“背负基督”的意味。好吧。

 

 

 

Benedict想知道孤山里那条龙究竟是什么样子，每天爸爸在睡前捧着三十二开本的《霍比特人》读书的声音让他开始憧憬不一样的画面——即使爸爸绘声绘色的读也足够能满足他了，可他不认为Smaug会是爸爸那个样儿。他总是在对密林和袋底洞的幻想中开始有了困意，希望自己快快长大，也能成为一个飞贼——拥有一个和比尔博巴金斯一样的储存食物的小仓库。他对金钱没什么概念，所以Smaug守着一堆财宝又不能花掉到底有什么意思？那些金币又不能用来买司康饼。Ben不喜欢这条龙。但是他可是这个故事里破坏力最强的角色，他一定很大，喷的火可以烧掉整个长湖镇——他太坏了。

Ben睡着了。爸爸悄悄地从床上站到地下，回身将被角掖好。

 

爸爸妈妈都是演员，大部分时间Ben只有他们之中一个的陪伴。而爸爸和妈妈显然是不同的，爸爸笑起来的时候笑容很大，爸爸的手也很大，两只手掌几乎就能包裹住Ben的脑袋和整张脸让他什么也看不见（这很令人气恼）。而妈妈笑起来是甜美的爽朗，手没有那么大——但生气起来挺可怕的。 

 

在Benedict的印象里，很多时间都不太稳定——这个词汇大概是指，有的时候爸爸妈妈出手很阔绰，他可以毫不费力地得到喜欢的巨大的楚巴卡玩偶，但是有的时候就糟糕一些，具体怎么糟糕他感受不大，只是爸爸妈妈会整天忙着联络各种各样的人“寻找片约”之类的。演员可不是什么好活计，爸爸妈妈都由衷地不希望Ben和这个职业结缘。他们煞费苦心地试图为他铺就一条中产阶级之路，将来从政抑或从商，兴许律师也不错。只是不要当演员——一个人到底为什么才会当演员？籍籍无名，担心片方回心转意，在片场灰蒙蒙的人群里不是坐着就是站着，说真的，如果当演员连喝热巧克力的时间都没有了，Ben是绝对，绝对不会去当演员的。

 

Timothy先生绝对会将这一天铭记终生。在他看见自己的儿子，几乎是一丝不挂地在教堂门前——倒不如说是围绕着教堂——奔跑的时候，他几乎是瞬间地爆发出了笑声（接着忙不迭地感到有些羞愧）。Ben稀疏的淡金色发卷随着他的奔跑上下起伏，整个人被阳光照射成白皙的奔跑的一团。这个小家伙看起来对自己正在做着什么一无所知，非常欢快而好奇地以（自以为的）光速奔跑着。

阳光是温暖的，和雪完全不同。完完全全的不同，Benedict现在明白了。当你毫无保留地浸泡在阳光里的时候，跟置身所能想象到的最完美的天堂没什么两样。妈妈描述过天堂，那是一个人人都觉得自在幸福的地方。可能就和这个差不多了吧，只是现在脚下的青草有点儿刺刺的。接着周围三两个妇人讶异地看着正在奔跑的自己，Ben一边跑着一边回头迎上她们的目光，他完全不知道现在自己脸上是个什么表情——大概是个很自豪的笑容。被笑容感染的目光们纷纷开怀地笑了起来，手掩着嘴角交谈着些什么。Ben没心思去注意，他把脑袋高高地抬起——温暖均匀地包裹了整张脸。接着他的眼睛闭上了，只能看见一片鲜红——两只大手有力地把他抱起，Ben感觉自己被飞快地拎了起来，就像直升机那样晃晃悠悠地开走了。直升机起飞的时候周围的风会很大的，为什么自己起飞的时候周围的青草没有被吹平？这不公平。

在之后大家听了爸爸的描述，都不停地笑着，妈妈一边发出痛苦的呻吟一边捂着脸笑着，爸爸摇着头笑着，Una阿姨则过来摸了摸自己的头，又轻轻地拍了拍自己的脸。好吧，不穿衣服是不对的，不穿衣服奔跑是不对的，不穿衣服在教堂外奔跑——相当不对。而且对公众区域的文明是一种亵渎。Ben将这回事儿牢记在心，他绝对不会再这么做了。即使这么干感觉还真的挺好。

 

 

 

Martin在知道自己已经成了国家壁球队的一员之后还挺开心——至少腿不那么疼了。哮喘也很长一段日子没有发作过了，他还结识了一个可爱的小姑娘。好像是个法语名字，他给忘了。不过没有关系，太阳照射着的金灿灿的发梢永远是世界上最棒的事物之一。好家伙，国家壁球队员！从此他就能在更豪华的梯形房间里训练，用上佳的壁球拍，不是自己原先边框都有点儿掉漆了的那种——好的壁球拍弓丝紧绷，每一个固定弓丝的孔洞都平整而饱满，边缘的烤漆闪闪发亮，而且握起来轻重得宜，能找到完美的挥拍重心。这一切都实在让人兴奋，爸爸去世的阴霾已经随着时间慢慢消散了。

他的生活变成了闲暇时间听听音乐，看Tim和他的乐队在院子里排练一会儿，对他们的音乐不予置评——或许还会和小姑娘拉拉手，亲亲脸蛋儿。而正经忙起来的日子也有不少，对着墙壁不计其数地挥拍，让球以准确的路线来回......刚开始他还挺喜欢壁球的，说句实在话，他从来没对任何一项运动抱有那么大的热忱过。但是现在——倒不是说他像个懦夫，只是事情变得越来越无聊了。

Martin讨厌无趣，他最恨的就是无趣。你可以没有钱，没有熨斗，只能穿廉价的赛璐珞领子——绝对不能无趣。他曾经在家中来客人时安静地坐在一旁，负责做一个微笑甜美的小天使（妈妈的要求）。结果是不到五分钟他就烦得想吐，恨不得冲上去揍那人一顿，照着他油乎乎的大鼻子来一拳——谁他妈在意巴赫写了多少首平均律呢？所以肖邦和乔治桑还是分开了，“海顿”这个发音真的存在吗？

 

直到他髋骨毫无征兆地掀起一阵剧烈的疼痛，Martin大声喘息着躺倒在训练室里，听见耳朵边球拍落地当啷的响声儿的时候，他决定了。得，这太无聊了。

 

Martin做了个决定。

 

从此他不再是英国国家壁球队的一员了，也不再是什么见鬼的名人——那份印着他尴尬笑容的报纸还有吗？买下来全都烧掉。一旦事情变得认真起来就毫无乐趣可言，他打壁球是为了满足自己，不是为了他妈的拼死拼活争一块儿金属牌。还要装作感动的样子叼在嘴里，天哪，每次看到这样的情景他哮喘都要犯了。

他又成了个普通的学生哥儿，有一搭没一搭的学习，和女孩儿搭讪，有空去去学校的戏剧社什么的。那个可爱的小女朋友早就没了音信，可能是跟着家人回了法国，也有可能是——算了，还有什么可能呢？

 

奥尔德肖特区的日子一去不复返了。Martin突然想起来如果爸爸还在，兴许会牵着他的手去买一把壁球拍或者是唱片——但是现在爸爸不在了。一想到这一点他就试图让自己去想点儿什么别的。Tim的大衣对Martin来说已经不再过长了，衣摆只能到他的膝盖上方一寸左右的位置。他也已经快要成年了，个子长得倒是比青春期的男孩儿们慢一些。“有些人的身高往往都在成年后突飞猛进”，家里人都这么说。可在他看来剩下的日子实在是长得遥遥无期，倒不是说他不希望成年，他当然希望能成为一个男人。能去做自己喜欢的事情，不费力地拎起大箱子，之类的。可现在的他把越来越多的时间放在了戏剧社里，有闲暇时间就会去买两张摩城唱片公司的唱片来听——他觉得表演倒是很有意思。不像壁球那么枯燥，只有反复的击打和来回，并且只能让少数人看见。表演的变化是无穷尽的，而且在那一刻你不是自己，是你所饰演的角色。这让他能从一些什么东西里跳脱出来看这个世界——世界变成了完全崭新的样子。其实要是能够专门学习表演也不赖，Martin在考虑，是否要把这回事儿当成自己终身的事业。

 

 

 

只是一个再平常不过的下午，Benedict坐在自己的书桌前写着拉丁文作业。他把书本翻开，将学习过的单词抄写在本子上，时不时甩甩手里的笔。这根钢笔他非常的喜欢，是Parker的一款——他也说不上来名字。早先很好用，笔身有适当的重量，抓握和书写起来非常方便。他不在意这支笔长什么样，虽然说也挺好看的，钢琴黑色的笔身和笔帽，一些细小的五金配件是金色的，会零星地反着光。可是笔就是笔嘛，除了书写它们还能用来干嘛呢？Ben把手搁在本子上，准备继续写下一个单词。

 

接着他的记忆就出现了瞬间的断离，似乎很近的地方爆炸了发出了可怕的巨响——实在是非常非常的响，他现在耳边充斥着高频尖锐的嗡嗡声，其他的一切都变得非常恍惚。当他缓过神来发现爸爸的手放在自己的头发左侧，并小心地把自己扶起来坐回凳子上。他甚至没注意自己已经被掀翻了，定了定神儿刚才窗柩和玻璃一块儿剧烈震动（他还以为玻璃会疯狂地炸裂着碎开）的画面就被塞进了脑子里。Ben低头看了看地上的玻璃碎片，用力甩了甩脑袋。

“亲爱的你还好吗？我在这儿。”妈妈的声音。

“Ben，你现在能说话吗？”爸爸的声音。

声线已经非常的模糊不清，嗡嗡声弱了一些可还是不依不饶地萦绕着。他张张嘴试图应答点儿什么，上颚闷闷地疼。

 

过了一会儿他听见的声音更清晰了一些，只是总感觉有哪儿不对——所有的声音都从右耳传来。他自认为是个感官灵敏的人，并且被自己可能聋了一只耳朵这回事儿吓得不轻。

 

“我的左耳听不见了。”Ben深吸一口气。

 

 

“得了吧，你知道什么呢，甭总像个知道一切的上帝一样指点别人。你没有这个资格。你哪儿来的自信认为别人的是错的？是你的小狗脸儿和可怜的身高给你的自信吗？你就像池子里的水垢。”

“让人恶心的小矮子。你可笑又无知。”

Martin开始习惯了这些事情。在学校里他总是个怀疑一切的人，因为很多事情根本说不通——你怎么能断定这首歌是最伟大的呢？不，最伟大的演员不应该是这位。你这样说真的对吗？我不确定你是不是应该这样说。诸如此类的真诚质疑很显然不会让他成为一个受欢迎的人。

很长一段时间里他都得为自己的行为承受着一些很不干净的话，他在一部分人眼里相当惹人讨厌，因为他的诚实——过于诚实。Martin认为自己是有权利说出自己所想的，显然他的同学不这么认为。

即使是在他被一帮人拎进洗手间，把脑袋摁进洗手池里的时候，他也没有忘记让自己看起来坚强又刻薄。尽管他非常的愤怒，颤抖着想要狠狠地给那三个混蛋鼻子上来一拳。

“你说五岁那年就有个小女朋友是不是？五岁，伙计们，看看这个湿漉漉的情圣。”

“你什么也不是，承认吧。”

“听说神父都会对你这种小男孩儿下手，渴望父爱的小男孩儿——你是不是被神父上过了？让我看看你的屁股。”

“我敢打赌他都已经不记得他那位小女朋友的名字了，神父的感觉如何？”

他也没想到自己的力气能有这么大。挣脱了大块头的手，狠狠地踢了他的肚子——他甚至坐在了地上。Martin已经失去了一切意识，他确定自己会把这三个人都杀死然后从窗户里丢出去。当一切变得不可收拾的时候督导冲了进来。响声可能很大，但他没注意。自己的嘴里有很浓的腥甜味儿，那三个混蛋眉角和鼻子都有细细的血流在往脸上延伸。

“Odele，”在自己被督导推搡着离开的时候Martin回头瞪着墙壁说。“Odele Harris.”

 

现在他想起来了。

 

 

在知道Ben的失聪只是暂时性的时候全家人都松了一口气。可能会持续一段时间，不会很久，伴随着间或的耳鸣。

“仲夏夜之梦，”爸爸开始笑了起来，“而你的戏剧老师认为你有天赋？”

“很可能因为只是我还没有开始变声。”Benedict皱了皱眉，“大家都会笑得很开心，你并不显得无礼，爸爸。”

“不，我只是认为你做得很出色。但是请你不要认为做一个演员是什么很棒的事情，”爸爸回头看了一眼正在熨烫着Ben的衬衫的妈妈，“演绎一个人让你看见世界，但是把这当做职业——你看见的世界都会很不怎么着了。我不希望你把这个当做职业，你明白吗？就像一个业余爱好，你适合做一个律师，有安逸的生活和妻儿，大房子和狗，拉布拉多或许——”

“别试图掌控他的生活！Timothy！”妈妈喊了起来。

Benedict喝了一口茶，在杯沿之下勉强地扯开一个笑容。

为什么不能做一个演员呢。这是一件多么棒的事情，演员。实在太棒了，Ben认为自己天生就应该做个演员。

 

 

Martin在妈妈的陪伴下走进医院——白花花的全是消毒水儿气息的医院，所有人看起来都一蹶不振，护士们脚步匆忙。即便带着脸上的伤口和指关节的淤青他也不后悔自己的所作所为，那三个王八蛋没有任何资格呼吸，如果还有机会他会把这件事儿再干一遍。可惜自己当时的愤怒已经被那三个混蛋的样子传播开来——昭然若揭。一对三，对方伤得都不比自己轻，他还挺骄傲的。每个男孩儿都会因为这件事儿跟他靠近，但是他还是会做一个坚强又刻薄的怀疑者。就这么简单。

走廊似乎没有尽头，他不确定自己应该去外科还是耳鼻喉科还是皮肤科——也有可能是骨科。这无所谓，事情已经过去了。妈妈领着他坐下来，一串带靠背的小椅子挨着墙排成一排，被漆成湖蓝色。

隔着一个房门的椅子上坐着一家三口，看起来格外忧心忡忡。Martin扭头看了一眼，那家的儿子看起来有点儿呆滞，还有点儿慌乱，但是又有些缓不过神来。他是嗑高了吗？不可能，嗑高了可不会被父母带来医院。这个男孩儿的侧脸看起来很棱角分明，眉弓骨和鼻梁都分外的高。医院的灯光让他的眉弓骨投下好大一片阴影。即使在阴影之中的眼睛——颜色很复杂。这个男孩儿眼睛的弧度和他的爸爸几乎一模一样，而嘴唇也像是一个模子刻出来的。他的头发是姜黄色加点儿浅棕，看起来像是金棕色的，头发短短地打着小卷儿。

Ben注意到了旁边这个鼻青脸肿的家伙，而这个家伙还在打量着自己——认真的？在医院里带着眼眶的伤口打量别人？他也扭过头去看他，就像没注意到之前对方投来的目光一样。

在看到那双眼睛的时候Ben的耳鸣忽然没那么严重了，就像一台发动机忽然静止了下来——世界开始静谧。这双眼睛大而蓝，即便眼周淤青也在闪烁着亮亮的东西。一道贯穿了鼻梁弧度的伤口看起来起伏不平。

“你还好吗？”Ben开口，希望自己不会太蠢。

“还不错，事实上我只是杀掉了自己的妹妹，这是妈妈垂死挣扎的时候留下的印记。”Martin指了指自己的脸，试图扯开一个笑容。而妈妈为他不合时宜又有些过分的幽默笑着用手肘轻轻撞了撞他。“噢——”Martin故意吃痛地小声嚎叫起来，对面的年轻人笑得更开心了，几乎停不下来。

“那可真是非常不错，我刚从一场爆炸里捡回一条命。”Ben前仰后合地笑着。

“太遗憾了。”Martin憋憋嘴，“这个像垃圾场一样的糟糕世界，活着有什么意思？没什么可庆幸的。”

“我是认真的，”Ben看着Martin浅浅的笑容，“我们家附近爆炸了，我的左耳到现在都听不太清。”

 

“那可比见鬼的校园暴力要糟糕得多——不过我没吃什么亏，”Martin歪着脑袋，“你会好起来吗？”

“我可不知道。”

“那祝你也能好起来，反正我应该快好了。”

“不见得。”

 

“Martin Freeman！”护士的声音从屋子里响起。

“好运，Martin。”Benedict笑笑。

 

“你也是，你叫......？”Martin抬头看着站起身的妈妈，自己也试图无恙地飞快站起。

 

“Benedict。”

 

“噢。Benedict，回见。”

 

“回见。”

 

“你也好运！”在屋子的门被关上之前Martin回头说了一句，这个家伙还挺可爱的——某些方面。

 

“尽量吧。”Ben笑了笑。原来不是每个鼻青脸肿的家伙都不好惹，这个男孩儿——看起来也就跟自己差不多大，但是看起来要好玩儿得多。真希望能和他成为朋友，可看起来不大可能。上一位患者刚从屋子里走出来，这意味着自己马上就得进去了。

 

彼时Martin已经17岁，加入了一个青年剧团。而Benedict只有12岁。

 

这是他们第二次见到彼此，而未来的他们对此一无所知。


End file.
